


Kryptonian Monster Beat Down

by Kree_Minory



Category: Bleach, Justice League
Genre: Gen, Just DIE!, Urahara pisses off Ichigo, alls well that ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Minory/pseuds/Kree_Minory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this right after I saw the movie:<br/>Ichigo decided that Urahara is a bastard and next time he asks for Ichigo's help, he'll tell him where he can shove it. How the hell is he supposed to get home now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonian Monster Beat Down

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese is written in Italics.

As the large monster threw Superman away and Wonder Woman let out a battle cry and charged, the atmosphere shifted. The air felt heavy and Batman paused his movements to search for the source of the feeling.

The sky tore open and something came out of it at a high speed. Batman didn't see it close as he was preoccupied with the fact that whatever it was, was coming towards the fight. His heart froze in dread. They couldn't handle another enemy.

The mostly black projectile went through the monster’s left shoulder and plowed an impressive crater towards the building Lois was hiding in. Wonder Woman paused her fighting a moment in surprise before continuing her assault.

Ichigo pulled himself up out of the newest crater he had made upon landing and wondered why the hell he bothered to humor Urhara. It never ended well for him.

Take now for instance: one of the ugliest creatures he’d ever seen was fighting a woman wearing a bikini and a breast plate in a pretty demolished patch of land that looked like it at one time held some sort of construction.

He sighed as he brushed debris from his hair. He might as well help out so they can tell him where he is.

Wonder Woman blocked another blow on her shield, grinning. It had been far too long since she last had a challenge. Before she could swing her sword, something blocked her view of the monster.

“ _You are a damn ugly bastard_ ,” a male voice said. “ _But I’ve seen uglier and am in a bad mood_."

She backed up and looked at him. Black robe and orange hair were all she could see before he shifted his weight and she could see he held the beast’s arm with a kyber blade as long as he was tall.

The beast screamed and his face glowed.

“Look out!” She cried just before the blast was released.

When she bothered to look again, she saw him using his sword to block the blast with…was that a bored look on his face. His attention turned to her.

“You spoke English earlier right?” He asked calmly. She nodded. “Thanks for the heads up,” he continued, “that would have hurt.”

The blast ended before anymore could be said. The orange haired man deftly twisted his blade with an ease that suggested long familiarity and great strength to cut off the beast’s other arm.

“Well, damn,” he sounded pleased. “Now you really do look like Yammy. A shame the Cero Espada isn't here. You could head butt and kick each other to death.”

The creature looked pissed off. It prepared for another blast…and the man disappeared from sight for a moment. Then his blade thrust from behind through where it’s heart would be if it were human. It looked down in time to see the blade cut it in half.

“Will that keep you down or…” He trailed off and sighed. It’s arms were growing back at an uneven rate. “Why do you have to have a bastardized ability to regenerate? It’s annoying as hell.” He then began stabbing it's head and chest indiscriminately and muttering. “Damn Geta-Boshi, damn experiments, damn Senkaimon, damn cleaner, damn shinigami.”

Batman comes up to stand next to Wonder Woman.

“…kill the damn experimenting bastard and set Yourochi on him. Maybe set the Hollows on the damn bastard…”

Batman and Wonder Woman exchange a glance before returning their attention to the man.

“I think it’s dead now,” Batman said.

The man looked up and they could clearly see his face. He was a bit younger than they’d thought, still high school age. “No it's not,” he said, an annoyed scowl on his face. “Whatever this thing is, it doesn't have a soul so it can’t die. And it still has some energy. It’s just too busy healing to attack.”

At that point Superman returned with the spear and a surprised look on his face.

The young man takes one look at him and steals the spear. “You look like shit, sit down.” And turns to stab the beast with the spear. It cries out and tries to kick him.

He looks pleased. “So this hurts, huh? Excellent!” And then swings it down to pierce it's heart and head until it stops moving.

Superman stares at the scene in undisguised horror. 

“Now that that’s taken care of,” the man tosses the spear to Wonder Woman. “Where the hell am I and who are you?”


End file.
